There Is No Sentiment
by tiger-lilly-876
Summary: As Harry began to blame himself for the Sirius' death he started to distance himself from his friends. Draco, burdened with the task set by the Dark Lord, became withdrawn and depressed looking to escape from the choice he has been forced to make. When the two enemies are drawn together through their lonely isolation, who knows what the full extent of their relationship will bring.
1. The Hogwarts Express

**Chapter Text**

There is no Sentiment

Chapter 1

"Bye, Harry!" Hermione called, turning towards Ron as she spoke. Harry shrugged indifferently whilst casting his eyes to the ground. He had forgotten that Ron and Hermione had prefect duties to attend to.

"Yeah, see you later, mate!" Ron shouted over his shoulder. His tall was frame towering over Hermione as she dragged him by his arm to the prefect's carriage. Harry was certain that they didn't have to go that soon, a quick thought flashed through his mind – they probably didn't want to be around him anyway.

If anyone were to look closely at the Golden Boy, they would have noticed his clothes hanging off his frame or the dark shadows that seemed to reside permanently under his eyes. They would have also have seen that his eyes seemed to have lost their usual spark, now appearing lifeless and dull.

Realizing that he eventually had to get a seat on the Hogwarts Express, Harry slowly shuffled, his shoulders hunched, to the closest empty compartment that he could find. Dumping his bags on the seat opposite him he sagged down onto the well-worn chair. After the Hogwarts Express set off, Harry closed his eyes and rested his head against the cold window trying his best to block out all noises around him. For the first time since discovering that he was a wizard, Harry was dreading going back to Hogwarts.

Harry decided that the grief of losing his parents was nothing compared to the loss of Sirius. He sighed wearily as he attempted to think anything else. Anything to stop the images of Sirius falling through the veil in the department of mysteries, the ghost of his laughter still etched onto his face. It was Harry's fault that Sirius died. They told him it wasn't, but he knew deep down that if he hadn't been so naive in believing he could control the visions without Snape, he knew Sirius would still be alive.

Harry was sure that several hours had passed since they had left King's Cross, yet he couldn't be sure as he heard an erratic knock on his compartment door. As Harry was previously lost in his own train of thought he jerked forward and smashed his temple against the glass window. Cursing, he quickly straightening up whilst rubbing at his throbbing skull. He roughly yanked, the door open to find a terrified looking child shifting nervously from one foot to the other, his robes engulfing his small frame. He looked ridiculous, Harry thought as the young boy continued to stare up at harry. He decided that the boy seemed to be oscillating between fear and wonder.

"Hi?" Harry said, his voice coming out as a hoarse whisper from misuse. The boy stumbled over his words as he then tried to relay the message as quickly as possible. "Umm, well, I-I have a, uh, a message from…um, P-P-Professor Slughhorn," The boy thrust a small scroll of parchment out towards Harry, his hands shaking. Harry smiled slightly, bemused at the sight of the little boy. He took the piece of parchment gingerly and managed to mumble a quick thanks before the boy sprinted down the corridor. As Harry resigned back to his previous seat he was sure he heard a muffled thump from outside the compartment door. He's probably tripped over his robes, Harry shook his head chuckling.

As Harry proceeded to scan the letter he grimaced as he felt a headache coming on. The last thing he wanted to do was dine with rowdy Slughorn. His last impression of the man wasn't great. Sighing he stood, stretching his arms above his head and arched his back, before trudging towards the door. Passing the other carriages he thought he saw out of the corner of his eye a flare of red hair followed by a mane of chestnut curls. Ron and Hermione should have been back by now, he realised. They must be too busy with their prefect duties to remember him. They've probably completely forgotten about Harry, or at least couldn't be bothered to look for him. I'm fine without them. What's wrong with a little time alone? Harry thought.

Harry could feel the stares of the other students as he walked passed them;rubbing the back of his neck, he trained his eyes to the ground so as to avoid eye contact. He knew in times like these the last thing people needed to know was that the chosen one was a fraud. Harry knew that if he let anyone get too close they would surely see through his act of bravery. He reassured himself that the growing distance between himself, Ron and Hermione was for the best.

Finally he found himself outside Slughorn's compartment. Looking around he saw an array of students from all the different houses and years. Harry haven't even met some of them before whilst some he unfortunately knew only too well.

"Hi Harry!" beamed Neville happily, his brown eyes warm. What was he doing here? Harry wondered, but then realised that he didn't quite know what he was doing there either. "Hullo, Neville, Ginny" He nodded non-committedly to them both, his eyes straying to anywhere other than their faces.

"Do you know what we're doing here, Harry?" Ginny asked, her tone casual and light whilst flicking her pony tail over her shoulder and cocking a hip. Ginny's eyes seemed to be glittering with mischief as they engaged in small talk. Neville appeared and joined their conversation giving Harry the perfect opportunity to slip away to the other end of the corridor. After all he didn't want to lead Ginny on.

He felt a small twinge of regret in the back of his mind as Harry found that he was alone for the second time that day.

Then without warning Slughorn threw open the doors of the carriage, his large belly appearing some time before his walrus like face. "Harry, ma' boy!" he cried, clasping onto one of Harrys shoulders shaking it slightly as he then dragged him forward. Harry simply nodded his head towards Slughorn and sat down on one of the ornate chairs set up around a large oak table. He hoped that Neville and Ginny wouldn't notice that he had chosen the seat furthest away from them.

Slughorn continued talking however Harry blocked him out, keeping his head down until he heard the distasteful man boom, "And last, but most certainly not least, we have The Chosen One! Mister Harry Potter himself!" whilst Slughorn laughed heartily Harry cringed, he was certain that the whole of the train could hear. He could picture Malfoy pompously rolling his eyes and his pale lips forming a sniggering at Slughorn's dramatic introduction. "What an honour it is to have you here, and be able to talk to you on this fine afternoon, Harry!" Harry could safely say, if anyone was to ask him, that it was the most humiliating train journey he'd ever had.

Draco dutifully bid farewell to his mother, his pale, drawn face, stoic and unreadable like marble. He gracefully boarded the train, trying hard, but miserably failing, to blend into the crowd. He could hear the whispers of his father's name as he walked the agonizingly long path towards his usual compartment with the rest of his fellow Slytherins. He silently took a seat next to Pansy Parkinson. Her short dark hair swinging as she turned to look at him, eyes looking up and down, assessing for any damage. He offered her a quick smile that came out as more of a grimace.

She then started up an animated discussion with Blaize about her new shoes. Draco's eyes slowly looked round the rest of the compartment, seeing burley Crab and Goyle talking in hushed tones, presumably about achieving their dark marks. Next he saw Pansy, her hands on hip, a smirk plastered onto her face as Blaize raised his arms up in submission, laughing. Finally he saw Millicent - much like himself – sitting in a corner observing the room, when her obsidian eyes flashed up and met his own stormy pair. Quickly he adverted his own gaze, unwilling to engage in a conversation with anyone, let alone Millicent, at that moment.

Eventually Blaize was summoned to some special dinner with this new teacher, Slughorn. Considering his father's current political status, Draco understood why he also wasn't asked to join them, he still couldn't help but feel a twinge of annoyance. He was after all still a Malfoy. Pansy finally noticed the lack of witty remarks from Draco. She got up and squeezed in next to Draco. "Are you okay, Draco?" she asked, her heart-shaped face full of concern.

He forced his mouth to speak in a rusty narrative, giving her the usual answers that he was fine. That she shouldn't worry. That he was just tired. She seemed to understand what he felt behind his meaningless words. Draco laid his head down upon her lap, closing his eyes as he felt her fingers comb through his silky hair. His thoughts drifted once again to his task – his impossible task –which the Dark Lord had given him. The mere thought of it made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up on end and his stomach lurch. His thoughts then turned to his father. He knew that his task was only revenge on his farther for his fatal mistake. Its Potters fault that his father had ended up in Azkaban and that he now had to find a way to complete his task. Potter, the naïve little prat, ruined his life and he knew he was now powerless in Hogwarts.

Draco felt that he couldn't control anything in his life anymore. First it was his father. His merciless, cold father whom dictated his every move as a child and still had control over Draco even from Azkaban as Draco's fearful respect was to be ingrained into him for the rest of his life. Next Dumbledore, favouring the Gryffindor's, especially the Golden Trio, not paying any regards to the Slytherins and their needs. Finally it was the Dark Lord, who now held Draco's life in his untrustworthy hands. If Draco didn't complete his task he knew that the Dark Lord would kill him and his family, however not before torturing them first.

Suddenly billowing clouds of choking smoke filled not only Draco's compartment, but the entire carriage. Pansy let out a frankly alarming squeal that made Draco jump out of his seat and onto his feet. He swiftly drew his wand and muttered a spell that was supposed to clear smoke or fog, however it was no use on the magical black haze that blocked everyone's vision. Pansy then persisted to grab Draco's hand and grip it tightly. He could hear people coughing and spluttering around him. But Draco was no longer focused on what others were doing as he could have sworn a figure just brushed past him.

Draco had heard rumours that Potter was in possession of an invisibility cloak, no doubt given to him, by Dumbledore. Yet he wouldn't put it past Potter to use Mudblood Granger or Weaselby to do his dirty work. Probably sent to spy on him. Draco decided if there was any possibility of one member of the Golden Trio he'd better watch what he said for the rest of the journey, if he decide to confide in his friends about his task and one of them found out Dumbledore would probably find out before he even set foot in Hogwarts.

Once everyone had settled down again, Draco began to boast about how his father wanted to move him to Durmstrang this year, but his mother simply couldn't bear for him to be so far away from home. Apparently Hogwarts was far enough anyway, according to his mother. When Draco said that had much better things, more important things, to be doing then messing about in Charms class this year, Pansy spluttered "Surely you can't mean that Draco? Hogwarts might be a pain right now, but when you've finially left everyone says that all the friends and memories you make there stay with you for the rest your life!"

There was a pause as the whole compartment was silent before Draco gave a laboured sigh, "In the real world, Pansy, such sentiment doesn't exist."


	2. The Train Ride

Chapter Text

There Is No Sentiment

Chapter 2

Once in the prefect's carriage Hermione let go of Ron. "'Mione what was that all about? We could have been with Harry for at least another ten minutes!" Ron whined.

"He'll be okay for now," Hermione dismissed with a shake of her head, but when she began to speak again her face became much more serious, "Actually Ron, I'm rather worried about Harry, have you noticed, I don't think he's being his usual self, have you seen how thin he looks recently, have you noticed the bags under his eyes? I mean I doubt he gets much food or sleep at the Dursley's, but still, I'm certain that since last year he's lost weight, sure he's got taller but-"

"Alright, alright, Hermione, I get it, don't worry, I'll talk to him," Ron soothed, placing his long arm gently around her shoulders, giving her a small squeeze. Hermione looked down feeling a warm blush spreading across her delicate cheek bones. Why am I blushing? She thought, scolding herself internally. It's not like Ron and I have never hugged before. What's different now? However Ron didn't seem to notice as his eyes were glazed in a way that Hermione knew he was thinking deeply. Of course he's thinking about Harry, like a good friend should be whilst I'm blushing like I have a silly school girl crush!

"We have to make sure he's okay. We can't do much more than that." Ron said to himself, still staring at the window opposite them. Harry is feeling all alone after Sirius' death so we are just going to have to be there for him more than ever. He is going to need a lot of support, definitely more than when Cedric died. We have to make him stop blaming himself for Sirius' death. I know it wasn't his fault and I wish he would believe that too. Ron thought to himself. Although preoccupied thinking about Harry, Ron couldn't help but notice how perfectly Hermione fit against him, her small frame tucked under his arm.

Suddenly Ron felt the warmth against him jump up, leaving his side. Ron's gaze sharpened and he tried to focus on what Hermione was talking about, however he couldn't hear or see anything except for her pink, cupid lips. When she grabbed his arm, pulling him to stand, he suddenly fell out of his trance, looking at Hermione, blinking owlishly before saying, "What?" Hermione slapped his freckled, pale arm trying to scowl, but her lip quivered when Ron gave her his best pout. She finally gave in, and let out a small tinkering laugh. Then she sighed deeply. "Ronald Weasley, what am I going to do with you? Come on, we have to get to our prefects meeting. We don't want to be late!" She finally cried, rushing out of the compartment door, leaving a dumfounded Ron in her wake.

When the painstakingly long dinner finally ended Harry rushed out of Slughorn's compartment, making sure the man wouldn't have a chance to try and speak to him once everyone else had gone, as he had suggested earlier. As he was swiftly bid farewell to Neville and Ginny, he caught sight of an attractive, dark skinnedSlytherin, Harry knew to be called Blaize Zabbini, wondering down to a compartment right at the end of the train. Harry guessed that was where the rest of the Slytherins where residing, including Malfoy. Harry wandered if he would ever be able to confirm his burning suspicion that Malfoy had recently been branded with the Dark Mark.

Suddenly a thought struck Harry – if he were to use that magic powder he got from Fred and Georges' joke shop - he would easily be able to slip into Malfoy's compartment under his invisibility cloak. It's not anyone's going to notice that I'm gone, Harry though wistfully to himself. Quickly he ran back to his compartment where he hastily grabbed his father's old cloak, his own wand and finally the black powder. If this doesn't work, Harry thought, I will murder Fred and George. He threw the cloak over himself, very conscious of the fact that everything below his ankles were showing. Harry broke out into a run towards were he knew Malfoy's usual compartment was.

Just before entering the Slytherins carriage he hurled in the black powder. Immediately black magical smoke engulfed the entire train carriage, including all the compartments. Knowing he didn't have much time, Harry charged in the carriage to his right. During all the chaos Harry was able to clamber up onto the baggage rack, praying it would support his weight. After all the smoke had finally disappeared, Harry couldn't help but have an un-nerving feeling that pair of eyes were watching him.

After over an hour of lying in the most uncomfortable position Harry could possibly think of, the Hogwarts Express finally began to slow down. Harry sighed inwardly. He had discovered nothing about Malfoy, other than the completely unnecessary information, but yet somehow slightly surprising, that Draco's mother didn't regard her son as a complete cretin, unlike Harry did.

It was only when Malfoy told his friends to go on without him did his heart rate increase with anxiety. Harry's mind raced, trying in vain to escape the inevitable fate that he had been caught.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Shouted Draco from underneath where Harry was stationed. Harry felt his arms and legs become glued straight. The only movements Harry was now able to make was his eyes widening in panic as they continued to dart around the now deserted carriage, of course all except that ferret-faced git himself. During his sudden change of movement Harry therefor tipped over the edge of the baggage rack. He hit the ground with a crash and could already feel the bruises that would be covering his back and shoulder tomorrow. He internally winced in pain, however externally all he could do was muster up his best glare.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you it's rude to eavesdrop Potter? Oh, wait she was dead before you were old enough to wipe the drool of your face." Draco scorned his tone patronizing. Harry felt his blood boil in rage as he struggled to move to no avail. Draco moved forward to stare down at Harry's venerable body and lifted his boot clad foot over his face. The Slytherin stamped down hard just as the compartment door opened, slamming into the wall with a bang!

After waiting as long as they possibly could, Ron and Hermione decided Harry must have got an earlier carriage without them; the pair clambered onto the last remaining carriage. Sitting opposite each other, their knees brushed together making Hermione jump back in her seat looking flushed. Ron, however seem yet again oblivious to her embarrassment. After a few minutes of silence Ron preceded break it, slumping forward and resting his elbows on his knees, he muttered something illegible. Hermione gave a small, "Hmm…what was that?" distractedly. Ron sighed but repeated his sentence again but louder and clearer, "The prat could have at least waited for us, don't you think 'Mione?" Hermione was preparing to defend her other best friend when she saw the defeated look that crossed Ron's face and she felt her anger drain away and was replaced with compassion. She edged forward in her seat and took one of Ron's hands, she couldn't help but noticed that his hand much larger than her own.

"Harry just needs to clear his head before he sees us, up at the castle. I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it. We just have to be patient with him." Ron looked down at their now entwined hands and the looked back up into Hermione's soft bistre eyes and smiled a real smile. One that reached his eyes. "Your right Hermione," He murmured, "You're always right." At that moment Hermione knew that even with the struggles that lay ahead, she would always have Ron.

"Malfoy! What are you doing?" It was none other than Professor Snape. Harry didn't quite know whether to laugh or cry. He could feel his own hot blood trickling down the side of his face and decided that maybe in his current situation that forced him to remain silence was perhaps for the best. He looked up to see Malfoy blush as the sound of his name. The look on Snape's face was utter bewilderment. Malfoy looked wildly around the room before claiming that he had left something behind and had come to retrieve it. Snape raised one eyebrow mockingly, "Is that so?" Before slowly gliding forward until he stopped, mere centimetres from Harrys prone form. "Then what Malfoy, do you suppose is this?" He sneered, seconds before ripping Harry's invisibility cloak of his rigid body. Harry could feel the blood dripping down his face onto his shirt, imagining that through Snape's eyes, the scene he just walked into probably looked rather peculiar. "So Mister Malfoy, how would you proposes Mister Potter here, found himself in your compartment, covered in blood as well as being under a full body-binding spell?"

Malfoy stood in front of Snape; face slack, unable to answer his formidable head of house with only The Chosen One between them. "I thought so. Mister Malfoy, Mister Potter, I think detentions for the rest of the term, twice a week will suffice. Do you not agree boys?" He lazily flicked his wand freeing the still motionless Harry from the curse.

Harry scrambled to his feet in embarrassment and quickly drew his hand up to his nose in an attempt to stop the bleeding. "So glad The Golden Boy finally decides to grace us with his presence," sneered the potions master. Malfoy couldn't contain a slight snigger. Snape turned fluidly, his robes fanning out behind him. "Something funny Malfoy?" That wiped the smirk off his face. They silently began the long trek up to the castle.

"How does it feel boys, to be the reason why both Slytherin and Gryffindor already to have lost a considerable amount of points before the year has even began?" Harry knew that once Snape started asking rhetorical questions, they were in trouble. "I'm sure Potter's already relishing the feeling of attention from the entire school, aren't you Potter?" Harry just kept his head down, though his insides were seething. "But honestly Draco," Snape continued, "I am surprised at you," he said putting on a voice, that Harry knew sounded like Snape was disappointed, but he actually couldn't care less.

Once finally having entered Hogwarts and the unusual trio stood in front of the oak doors, Harry took a deep breath and braced himself. "Are you ready to make another one of your grand entrances, Potter? I'm sure the blood on your face will have your fans talking for weeks," Snape hissed, Harry did his best to ignore the man's words of hatred, now was not the time to snap at Snape. After the great doors opened, Harry felt the pressure of seven years' worth of students' eyes on him. Judging him. Weighing him down. However the eyes that felt the heaviest were Dumbledore's own electric blue, sparkling orbs. Harry ducked his head as an eruption of whispers broke out. He saw Malfoy take a sharp left, with his head held high. At that moment Harry envied Draco Malfoy. Then again he wasn't the one covered in blood. Once he reached Ron and Hermione he sunk down onto the bench in between them. "Bloody hell, mate!" Ron whispered.

"What could you have possibly done this time?" Hermione sighed weakly and poked at her dinner. Harry rubbed the back of his neck nervously before saying softly, "Well…I'll tell you both up at the tower." Harry ground out as he saw Dean and Seamus staring at him. "Blimey mate, you could at least tell us what happened to your nose," However Harry wasn't listening as he had turned to look towards the Slytherin table. Out of all the eyes watching him the ones that stood out the most were the stormy grey ones. Their gazes were locked for an intense second. Harry saw Malfoy jerk round as a spark of electricity shot through his stomach.


	3. The First Detention

**Chapter Text**

Once Hermione and Ron had completed their prefect duties they entered the common room, side by side, to find Harry slouched upon his favourite armchair, staring gloomily into the dying embers of the fire. As they approached he shot a weary smile in their direction, however Ron could tell it didn't reach his eyes. Ron and Hermione both sat tensely opposite Harry, waiting for him to make the first move. Time seemed to be moving painstakingly slow. Finally Harry looked up at his two best friends, as though acknowledging their present for the first time.

"So I guess-" a loud grumble exploded from the depths of Ron's half of the armchair. For a minute they were silent, eyes wide and darting between each other, before the golden trio bursted out into laughter. Ron's ears erupted into a volcanic shade of scarlet, an even brighter colour than his own hair. As the laughter died down the atmosphere became awkward and once again stiffly tense.

Harry sighed almost defeatedly before muttering in a rather embarrassed fashion, "Malfoy stepped on me." His cheeks reddened slightly. "What?" Hermione frowned, yet both boys could make out the amusement hidden unsuccessfully in the tone of her voice. "He did put me in a full body bind beforehand though!" Harry whined, suddenly defensive."Mate, come on. What were you even doing in a full body bind?" Ron asked incredulously shaking his head.

"Well, I was kind of eavesdropping... But that's beside the point!" Hermione rolled her eyes at him. "I think Malfoy's a Death Eater'" Harry blurted, almost shouting at the pair before him.

Ron looked like he was about to laugh in disbelief,"Yeah right, Harry! Think about it for a minute! Would You Know Who really appoint a sixteen-year-old boy, who's still in Hogwarts to be a Death Eater?" Harry groaned with annoyance, "Voldemort, Ron! His name is Vol-de-mort!"

"Harry, your not listening to him!" Hermione gently warned.

"Look mate," Ron continued, this time with even more caution, "all I'm saying is that I seriously doubt that... Voldemort... Would make Malfoy a Death Eater!"

"Well your wrong." Harry said blatantly, refusing to acknowledge Ron's notion, "Hermione said it herself! Didn't you Hermione!" Harry shot her a pleading look, his bottle green eyes desperate, "you saw the Dark Mark on Draco's forearm!"

"Harry... I don't know what I saw! It was dark, I was scared! I definitely wasn't paying attention to any minor details like Malfoy's wrist! It could have easily been a shadow that I saw! Or maybe even his cuff!" Hermione sighed with exasperation.

I knew they wouldn't believe me. Do they think I'm making this up?

Harry thought angrily to himself. He felt his blood boiling under his skin and rushing to his cheeks. "Okay, fine." Harry began shortly, "Bye guys, goodnight, I'll see you in the morning I guess." Without looking back, Harry rose swiftly from his chair and ascended up to his dormitory, with Ron calling after him, "wait up, mate!"

Draco was lying on his bed in the gloomy Slytherin dormitory. With the curtain drawn shut, not a slither of light could breach his bed. He squeezed his eyes shut as he tried in vain to forget the events that had he occurred the past summer.

On top of all that, then there was also Potter and those ridiculous detentions. What did Professor Snape think he was doing giving him those bloody detentions twice a week for the rest of the term, with Potter of all people! Even Potter, although a half wit, might discover his task and what with the amount of time they are being forced to spend with each other it was practically inevitable!

I have to stop thinking about Potter if I want to concentrate on my task, I can't have any distractions. What does Snape think he's playing at! He knows about my challenge.

Draco thought angrily to himself before jumping swiftly out of his bed. Once he was standing upright he quickly pulled on a black cashmere jumper and made his way out of his dormitory silently, making an effort not to wake Crab and Goyle who both were laid snoring loudly, keeping to the shadows.

Draco wondered the moonlit corridor, his mind racing with various insane plans to possibly complete his insurmountable task. Before he knew it Draco found himself standing close to the top of the astronomy tower. He made his way up the final twisting staircase until he reached the ledge which descended into blackness. Gracefully setting himself down, Draco hung his feet, some what dangerously over the edge of the tower balcony. Draco stared up at the stars.

He thought back to when he was a young boy and his mother would take him out into the Manor grounds and teach him each constellation in the sky. He never forgot those precious memory's, of when he was genuinely happy. Of a time when he could show a real smile. So he had made a promise to himself that he never would forget them.

The next few days Harry's life continued as normal, with the exception of distancing himself further from Ron and Hermione. Every thing was as conventional as anything could be at Hogwarts, that was, of corse, until he received a scroll with only too familiar scarlet ink scrawled across the page: only Snape would send such an ominous note just to inform Harry of the times of his detention. Harry scoffed to himself slightly as his eyes briefly scanned the parchment feeling an intense sensation of déjà vu.

Harry abruptly stood up, stuffing the parchment roughly into his pocket, hastily he grabbed an apple and left the grand hall taking long strides. As he stood outside the doors to his regular potion class Harry realised that this was practically the first time he had been early to Potions. He continued to smile to himself until he sensed a presences behind him: turning quickly Harry found himself directly in front of Draco Malfoy. Harry's scowl quickly turned into a slight blush of embarrassment as he realised he had to look up to stare Malfoy directly in the eyes: since when had he grown so much?

Malfoy simply smirked as he watched Harry's face heat up. "Potter," Draco addressed Harry curtly. Harry saw that Draco was also alone. Harry just gave an awkward nod of his head which unfortunately came out as more of a jerking twitch. Harry then subconsciously took a cautious step back as he realised how they must look, standing so close, with Harry's nose almost touching Draco's chest, in a deserted corridor in the dungeons.

After staring at his feet for what seemed like hours Harry gathered what was left of his Gryfindor pride and lifted his head. he wished he hadn't as he saw a bemused expression still etched onto Malfoy's usually smug face. "What!" Harry blurted out without thinking. Malfoy simply laughed at him this time and further more added, "Potter, your such an idiot!" before swaggering off into the open classroom, leaving Harry more flustered than when they were practically on top of each other.

The classes have gone way too quickly today!

Harry recollected himself, as he stood outside Snape's office door, waiting silently for his first detention. Finally he braced himself, and knocked onto the hard oak door. Suddenly it swung open revealing Snape, with a nasty spread on his face, "your late, Potter" was all Snape said. He opened the door further only to show off the fact that Malfoy was already sat lazily upon one of Snape's armchairs, looking comfortable. However the smirk on Malfoy's face soon evaporated when Snape informed the pair that they would be writing lines alone together for the next three bloody hours.

_Draco needed somewhere where he could try to get his plan into motion. But where? He paced angrily in the deserted corridor: all the other students where in classes but Malfoy couldn't be bothered. He ran a hand angrily through his already matted hair and groaned in bitter frustration. He was about to turn and storm back to his dorm when he heard a creaking noise from behind him. Without a second of haste, He spun on his heel, his wand in his hand, poised. He was ready to attack if need be. However all he saw was a modest wooden door that, to the passing student, would be relatively unnoticeable. However Draco thought it was intriguing. A slightly worrying thought flashed through his mind:

That door was defiantly not there a minute earlier.

Tightly gripping his drawn wand, Draco walked very slowly over to the mysterious door and gently pushed it open. He peered around warily only to find, to his astonishment that it was a room full of mis-matched junk. He stepped inside. The only audible noise was his ragged breathing. Stepping even further, Draco found himself strangely drawn closer into the depth of the oracular room, deciding it was safe he tucked is wand back into his baggy sleeve. Now feeling relaxed enough to have a proper scan of the abyssal chamber he had discovered, out of the corner of his eye he sought out a huge chestnut wardrobe. He felt as though it was beckoning out to him. With extreme caution he edged himself closer to the chest.

Once he stood close enough to touch Draco slowly ran his fingers across the intricate runes that had been carved into its ancient surface. He found himself recognising a few of the details from his ancient runes class.

Isn't that the rune for transportation? Intriguing...

Draco thought, as he caught sight of a rune right in the middle of the chest. He tugged on the brass door handle gently, only to find it wouldn't open.

He tried again, this time more forcefully, but to no avail.

I'm going to have to translate this before I can open it.

Draco glanced at his watch distractedly before doing a double take. He had been in the room for over two hours. He had about five minutes to get to Snape's dentition. Draco sprinted, without another second of haste, out of the room. He only stopping when he was outside in the 7th floor corridor to watch the door dissolve back into the stone wall as though it had never been there.

I have to look into that later.

Then he looked at his watch once more and proceeded to bolt back down towards the dungeons. Finally he arrived to fine that he still had about a minute to get inside. Composing himself quickly, he calmed his breathing and smoothed his robes, before knocking sharply against the door. He heard the deep"come in." Muffled, but still audible, through the thick door. He entered, poised and ready to serve the distasteful detention with Potter. He sat down and masked his face into one of impassiveness.

He scowled when he heard Potter knock clumsily on the door and enter looking rumpled with his shirt half tucked and his hair messier then normal if that was even possible. All in all he looked like a complete twat.


	4. The First Detemtion Continued

Chapter Text

Chapter 4

After an hour of writing in painful silence Malfoy reclined, breaking the tension, back in his chair and stretched his long arms back over his head. "I'm done," He claimed smugly.

Harry looked up in utter disbelief, "what the hell?" He blurted out.

Merlins beard! How on earth did he write two thousand lines so quickly?

"What, Potter, did you honestly expect me to spend three hours writing lines. Who do you think I am, some form of muggle school boy?" Malfoy sneered, looking Harry up and down. "You haven't actually started writing them by hand have you Potter? Your such an idiot!" Draco bust out into laughter, "You don't know the charm do you Potter?" He said once he had calmed down.

Without a second of haste for Harry to retort angrily at the Slytherin, Draco ascended gracefully from his wooden chair and in a few long strides met Harry at the other side of the dark room. Harry made a small effort to stand up before his enemy but Malfoy swiftly dismissed him with a lazy swish of his hand.

Draco murmured the short incantation under his breath and to Harry's bewilderment his quill started to scratch out the lines on his provided parchment.

Harry was then torn between to possible retorts: yelling at Malfoy for calling him an idiot or beaming up at him in gratitude. However instead he decided to simply mutter, "thanks... I guess?" Before turning away from the celestial blond boy to hide his bright blush.

Much to Harry's annoyance, Draco proceeded to pull out a chair from the desk beside him and then swiftly place himself down. After placing his boot clad feet upon Harry's own desk, he chose to bore his icy blue eyes into the back of Harry's messy head. Harry felt his jaw twitching with the effort not to tell the prat to get his filthy shoes off his desk and to stop staring at him.

"You do realise that we have two hours left, Malfoy" Harry snapped eventually, bored of the heavy silence that had fallen upon them both and whipped his head around to face Draco in annoyance.

"Yes, actually believe it or not, I do know how to tell the time, Potter" Draco rolled his eyes at the so called 'Chosen One'. Once again Harry slowly turned his head away from the Slytherin, muttering to himself, "could've fooled me..."

"I thought Gryffindor's were meant to be brave! You can't even look at me! Scared Potter?" Malfoy mocked.

"Do you ever shut up?" Harry growled and then jerkily rose to his feet, shuffling over to the furthest desk from the git. He roughly yanked a chair back causing a ungodly noise. He then fell down into the seat. He slouched forward, wearily resting his cheek against his clenched fist.

"Really Potter, I can't be worse than that orange tumour you call a friend." Draco sneered, baiting him. His eyes were gleaming as he waited in anticipation for Harry's reply.

Oh Potter; so easy to toy with. Draco thought to himself.

"Piss off Malfoy. Ron's worth ten of you any day!" Harry spat turning to face his enemy.

"Sorry - I didn't realise you were so protective of your pets," the blonde jeered. "Oh and tell me, how's the mudblood?"

Harry slammed his hands down on the table and spun to face Draco. He stormed closer with every word, drawing his wand as he spoke,"at least I don't have two trolls following me around!" Harry stopped directly in front of Draco, his wand pointed at at Malfoy's neck threateningly; his hand shaking with anger.

"You wound me Potter!" Draco raised a perfectly arched eyebrow and clutched at his heart as though in pain. "Although I think we both know who would win in a duel between us, Potter, I would be very surprised If Snape appreciated us having a fight in his private dungeon. Besides if he wasn't granted permission to disembowel us, he'd surely force us to spend another night in the Forbidden Forest, and we both know how fantastic that went last time!"

Harry laughed without any humour as he remembered his first detention, "Yes. You ran away screaming and left me with a dog, although it's not as if the company was any better!"

"At least I didn't didn't get your mutt of a godfather killed!"

With that, Harry lost all common sense and launched himself at the blond, punching and kicking any part of the other boy he could reach. However Draco quickly re-gained his Malfoy pride by rolling them over on the floor and pinning Potter beneath him. His legs locked in a tight grip against Harry's sides. Harry began to squirm underneath the blond prat, trying in vain to free himself but of corse to no avail.

Draco then grabbed both ends of Harry's collar and lifted his head up to his own; their noses just a hairs width away from touching. Harry's breath came out I angry pants when he realised the blonde wasn't going to let go.

Malfoy leaned his head closer and Harry felt the slightest brush of lips against his cheek until they stopped by his ear. Harry felt Draco's hot, ragged breath beat rhythmically against his neck as he hissed, "Seems like you did honestly think you could beat me, Pot-"

The rest of Draco's sentence trailed off as he caught sight of the ominous shadow that fell over his eyes.

Draco unceremoniously let go of Harry's shirt, letting the Chosen ones head crash onto the stone ground, creating a dull thud that echoed around the dungeon.

"What was that for?" Harry whined as he attempted once again to free himself from Draco's hold. Although Malfoy kept him down, he did manage to free one arm from Draco's clutches, which he awkwardly twisted to cradle his abused head.

Malfoy's eyes darted up to find a dark figure towering above them.

"Why is that whenever you two are left alone together, our Chosen Boy here always ends up on the floor, with you, Draco on top of him? It seems to be becoming almost a routine for you two." Snape drawled, casting a condescending look over them."I wouldn't even expect first years to indulge themselves in such childish antics. Your behaviour disgusts me. Personally I would rather die than be caught fighting like an intoxicated muggle, but then I wouldn't expect much etiquette from you Potter."

After what felt like hours of Draco staring earnestly up at Snape and Harry painfully twisting his neck to glare up at the man, Snape decided to speak, " You can get of him Draco, unless of course, you enjoy straddling Mister Potter down there."

With that Harry managed to free both arms and gave Malfoy a hard shove just as the blonde had been attempting to stand. This resulted in Draco stumbling forward causing Snape to stretch an arm out to steady him.

Harry laughed, still sitting on the floor as he waited for his legs to stop tingling.

"You are dismissed," Snape sighed wearily, sending a withering glare at the boy laughing on the floor. "Be quite at once Potter. Same place, same time in two days." And with that he left in a billow of black robes.

"Enter," Dumbledore cheerfully called whilst unraveling the yellow wrapper of a lemon barged in muttering profanities under his breath and started to pace back and forth in front of Dumbledores desk, raking a potion stained hand through his greasy locks. "Oh Severus, I must recommend L'Oreal; a muggle shampoo. It's really quite brilliant. Works wonders for my beard."

Snape only rolled his eyes before stopping and slamming his hands on the desk."Those boys will be the death of me." Dumbledores eyes sparkled and a small smile crept onto his lips, aggravating Snape even more.

"You mean Mister Potter and Mister Malfoy?"

"Who else?" Snape snapped, narrowing his eyes; looking incredulously at the old man before him.

"What's happened this time?" Dumbledore gave a long, drawn out sigh. Of course, he was used to Snape complaining about a certain pair of sixth year boys.

"Where to begin, Albus, where to begin..." Snape slumped himself down tiredly into the chair opposite the headmaster.

"Well I always found that the beginning is a very good place to start!" Dumbledore smiled gayly, waving his hand as if to encourage Snape with his tale.

"I left them on their own for hour Albus! An hour! And that in itself was to serve their detention I gave them for the whole train incident-" Snape was interrupted by a deep chuckle from the old warlock before him, "Ahh yes the train incident. What an unfortunate event." However his face displayed nothing but happiness.

Snape just rolled his eyes and continued: "I found Draco on top of Potter! Literally sitting on him! And even after I walked in I had to instruct Draco to get off to get off your precious Golden boy!"

"Draco sounds like quite the alpha male doesn't he?" Dumbledore giggled, popping yet another lemon drop into his mouth.

Severus snarled, "They were in detention Albus! I walked in on them fighting like incompetent muggle and you are laughing. And can you stop this obsessive need for sour, hard-boiled sweets!"

Dumbledore lifted his eyes gravely to meet Severus',"I'm dying Severus..."

Snape felt his face fall slack, he knew of the headmaster's cursed hand and in his free time was doing all he could to find a cure. "I'm so sorry, Albus. I didn't mean to-"

Once again the potions master found himself cut off by the batty headmasters laughter, "what?" He asked, truly puzzled.

"You need to let loose an have fun Severus! Live a little!" Dumbledore smiled.

"Well I'm sorry, Albus, but I think you'll find that when facing almost certain death every minute of your life for, how long has it been? About twenty years, it's rather difficult to fit something as trivial as fun into your schedule."

"I know Severus. I know." Dumbledore eyes taking on a far away look.

With that Snape stood up and left the old headmaster to his thoughts.

As Draco entered the Slytherin common room Pansy let out a high, long wolf whistle, "My, My Draco, you have been busy!"And of course with her obnoxiously loud voice the rest of the occupants of the common room turned their eyes to Draco. He gave them a piercing glare to which they all hastily turned away.

He sat down with his usual crowd. He the turned to Pansy, "What do you mean?"

"You know what she means Draco. Which lucky girl, or boy for that matter, was it this time?" Blaize replied smirking.

"Don't be stupid Blaize. Not that it's any of your business but It was simply a detention with Potter."

"Oh I didn't realise he was your type?" Theodor Nott chirped from the corner, peeking over the top of his book, Draco could still see the smirk on his face.

Draco felt blood rush to his high cheekbones and Pansy added, "let's face it, Draco, it's not like you ruffled your hair and untucked your shirt your self!"

"We had a fight if you must know!" Draco said quickly before they could imply anything else.

"Well your quick you defend your new little Gryffindor pal!" Blaisze chuckled.

"Don't be absurd, it's rather difficult, Pansy, to keep your hair perfect when someone's punching you in the face, would you like to test the theory out yourself? I'm sure Blaize would be more than happy to assist me." Draco offered, his voice dripping in sarcasm.

"Calm down Draco! We know potters a prat! You'd be more likely to go out with that Hannah Abbot from Hufflepuff!" Pansy teased playfully.

"I'd pay to see Draco going out with a Hufflepuff!" Theo laughed from his corner as Pansy proceeded to slap him on the arm with her copy 'Witch Weekly' magazine.

Draco, tired with their childish behaviour, bid them goodnight, and left them once again to brood the events of the day in his bedroom.


	5. Not His Type

A/N: Sorry for the delay guys! We have just been really busy at school but with the Christmas Holidays approaching we will defiantly be posting a lot more regularly.

Thanks, Tiger-Lilly-876

There Is No Sentiment

Chapter 5

Hermione was sat usual spot in the Gryffindor common room, observing the rest of her fellow classmates while she acted as though she was engrossed in her colossal Ancient Runes Glossary homework. Of course, normally Hermione would never even bother to dream of shirking away from her work, however this evening no matter how hard Hermione tried to concentrated she felt her eyes drawn, much to her annoyance, to the left side of her peripheral vision. Her eyes were feverishly tracking every flirty gesture that_ that girl _made on her best friend. Her tawny eyes narrowed as she saw Lavender Brown, everything that Hermione despised in a girl, giving Ron an animated hug that she seemed to last longer than Ron expected. Hermione rolled her eyes at the petty girl's ridiculous attempts to try to get Ron's attention.

_Pfttt…I bet she's not even Ron's type! _

But then out of the corner of her eye Hermione saw Ron slide his hands gently down her curvey side and place them low on her hips, disturbingly close to her pert rear-end. Blinking owlishly, Hermione took a double take at the sight before her. She looked frantically around the common room to see if anyone else had spotted the uncomfortable display of public affection. But despite her own shock, no one else even seemed to have noticed or even care.

Abruptly standing, Hermione mentally prepared herself to go and break up the pair's interaction. However just as she took her first step Harry walked in looking completely and thoroughly pissed off. Confused at his murderous expression, Hemione remembered he had had his detention with Malfoy and his scowl seemed to make a lot more sense. As she approached him she saw his particularly disheveled appearance and flushed face.

Harry stomped over to the couch next to her and threw himself into the worn patch-work armchair glowering at the fire menacingly. Thoughts of her other friend forgotten, she sat herself back down and stared at Harry intently, searching for the reasons for his choleric mien. "What?" Harry mumbled placing his head in his hands dejectedly. The bushy haired girl braced herself for her friends unpredictable reaction as she inquired, "How was the detention Harry. Surely it cant have been that bad? Right?" Harry only raised his head a fraction higher and let their eyes for a full minute meet before intoning, "It was." He let his head drop back into his hands and groaned.

Hermione gave a nervous titter which made the messy haired boy next to her crack a weak smile. She grinned at him and asked once again, this time with more confidence than before,"What happened? Was Malfoy being a prat today."

Harry looked at her incredulously, "he's always a prat, Hermione," He whined. "We had the usual sort of fight." The chestnut haired girl sighed exasperatedly and shook her head at her friends antics.

"He called Ron an 'orange tumour'! What was I supposed to do."

With the mention of the redhead Hermione's thoughts quickly turned back to the unnatural sight she had earlier witnessed. Whipping her head round to try and catch the odd pair but only to find that they had disappeared. Sensing Hermione's distraction Harry got up and bid her goodnight.

—-

The harsh raging storm seemed to make the whole of Lucius Malfoy's cell shake. The Death Eater was crouched down in the corner of his confined room slowly rocking back and forth, his spine digging painfully against the ice cold steel bars that trapped him. He was shaking his head repeatedly as he caressed the twisting, throbbing skull tattoo on his forearm. As a flash of lightning illuminated the mouldy cage that seemed to engulf him. Lucius jerked his head upwards. If anyone was to look at him they would see the unsettling glint in his icy white eyes that really shouldn't be there considering his current abode. They would easily have been able to observe the dark bags under his sunken eyes and his seemingly waxen skin that stretched too tight over his protruding cheekbones. He gave a long, over-dew shudder and returned back to his original stature, slowly rocking.

Much to the elder Malfoy's surprise a blinding ray of light entered his barren room. Shrinking back against the lifeless bared wall he squinted, adjusting his eyes to the flare before him to find a gleaming Patronus wolf that prowled towards him. It opened it's mouth to show off it's sharp canine teeth only to have; instead of a howl, a deep voice announce;

"Mister Lucius Malfoy, I hear by announce that the Glorious Ministry of Magic requires you for questioning, regarding the incident in the Department of Mysteries last summer. Failure to comply will result in the Dementor's Kiss. Please remember that all members of the Inquiry Squad at the Glorious Ministry of Magic are highly and professionally trained in the complex art of Occulumency. Many regards, Head of the Inquiry Squad, Mister Gregorian Hevelius IV."

Lucius glared up at the nabob like wolf staring some what officially down at him. The wolf seemed to blink impatiently for him to give his answer; of corse because there was such a wide range of options for Lucius to choose. At least the wolf seemed to recognise that Lucius wasn't at the stage of his time at The Prison of Askaban where he would gladly take the privilege to be kissed by a Dementor.

"I would dutifully oblige to the Glorious Ministry of Magic's wishes. After all I wouldn't be a Malfoy if I didn't." Lucius said stately to the hound. The beaten down man gradually made his way on to his bare feet and unsteadily fell out of his confines. For the first time in many months he left the cage, with the two Dementors flanking either side of him as the trio followed the greying wolf. The thunder and lightning sounded once more, making the wiry hairs on the wolf's neck stand on end but this time the Malfoy didn't even flinch.

Breakfast the next morning was an awkward affair and for once it wasn't Harry's fault. It all started when Harry and Ron came down earlier in the morning, and as usual they expected to find Hermione patiently waiting for them in the Gryffindor common room. Instead all they found was a few fifth years desperately trying to keep on top of their O.W.L coursework. After waiting for a few minutes they left, deciding that their bushy haired friend had simply gone without them with either Neville or Ginny as that might have happened at least once, maybe twice in their second or third year.

But when they finally entered the Great Hall they found Hermione, somewhat bitterly digging into her toast and scrambled egg. Alone. Coming to the conclusion that Hermione just must have been unquestionably hungry. They both seated themselves onto the bench, Ron next to her and Harry opposite them both. As soon as he was comfortable Ron began piling his plate full of food, ignorantly oblivious to the death stares that the girl next to him was aiming at him like knives and the darting eyes of Harry as he looked questioningly between the two. Harry, sensing the tension, kept his mouth shut and ate his soggy cereal in silence.

After both Harry and Hermione had finished their food in silence the redhead eventually seemed to realise that something was wrong with his friends. Shrugging he continued eating only to drop his fork as Hermione slammed her hands down on the table, stood up and left huffing as she went.

"Whats wrong with her?" Ron asked around a mouthful of food looking thoroughly confused. Harry looked just as baffled and replied with a small smirk, "Probably you mate." Ron spluttered and choked on his food at the comment his eyes watering up and his ears burning red as Seamus started laughing at him. "What you choking on this time Ron?" Dean all but screamed across the Hall. Ron's whole face then seemed to blend into his hair with only his freckles and bright blue eyes standing out against his skin, as every pair of eyes focused straight on him. Grinning, Harry grabbed his wheezing friend who desperately yanked the last sausage from is plate and stuffed it into his lint cased pocket and dragged him out of the hall so they wouldn't be late for Transfiguration lesson.

One the way there, after Harry had let go of Ron's gangly bicep, the pair passed by a large group of giggling girls, who all just so happened to turn and stare at them as they some what awkwardly walked passed. Lavender, who was also in the flock of these girls, and of course the leader - waved cheerfully to Ron. The ginger however just gawkily nodded his head and smiled at the excited teen who always seemed to be full to the brim of raging hormones. Lavender proceeded to blow a dainty, but obvious, kiss before their group turned and sauntered away. Not before Harry and Ron exchanged surprised glances at the explosive laughter that echoed off the ancient stone walls, making the surrounding portraits wearily roll their eyes and with the closest even drawing their curtains shut.

"What in Merlins pants Ron? No wonder Hermione's so pissed if you have had_ Lavender Brown _crawling all over you for the past few days! Seriously though, Lavender Brown of all the girls in the bloody school you choose her? I get that you might think she's hot and all _but have you met her_?" The Chosen One smirked, trying to hide his laughter at the red heads face which was displaying the look of mild disgust.

"I-I didn't bloody choose her! She bloody well chose me you bloody idiot! Bloody Hell!" Ron groaned, frustrated as his face became even more ablaze, if that was possible.

"Blimey mate, i didn't realise you realise you felt so strongly about it. I mean, its just Lavender."

Ron gave a unintelligible cry of rage, stamping his boot clad foot. Harry couldn't hold in his laughter any longer as he heard the red man mutter about 'troublesome girls' and 'bloody stupid best friends'.

That evening in the Gryffindor common room, Harry prepared himself to go through what could only be described as torture. Two whole hours alone with Malfoy. Harry felt as though he might as well just cast the fatal curse and be done with it.

_I am finished with that Slytherin. If I have to endure two hours every day with that prick for the next two terms, well I'm hunt going to have to be the better man, suck it all up and deal with it. I will not react again, I would only be giving him what he wants and PLUS it's sort of funny seeing him getting all flustered and rilled up. _

After silently slipping out of the Gryffindor common room without saying goodbye to anyone, Harry paced his way down to Snape's personal office to serve his detention, which he thought was quite a careless place to leave the boys who hated each other alone in there for a whole two hours. But then who was he to judge. Snape most likely had hidden detectors that would dilm his every move in all the nooks and crannys of his office.

His rambling thoughts were cut short when he crashed right into Draco Malfoy. Harry was knocked back a few paces with the force, however Malfoy simply stood where he had been, arms crossed, hip cocked and his typical look of smugness printed all over his pale face. Harry could even smell his musky sent that also contained a hint of… _apples?_

"Can you not see from down there Potter?" He gloated, flaring a single nostril at his own witty comment. "Honesty Potter, have you grown since you were eleven? Certainly doesn't look like it!" Draco leered looking down on the bashful boy below him. Harry however simple looked at him in a dispassionately passive way. He turned on the tips of his toes and knocked on the wooden door. They only had to wait for a few unpleasant seconds, in which Harry could feel Draco's eyes boring into the back of Harry's unkempt hair. Snape promptly flung the door open in his usual melodramatic manner. His eyes flickered from Draco to Harry and felt the growing tension rolling like waves in the smaller boys presence.

"Boys, come in. As you may have realised Potter, I cannot stand being in your presences for any more time than necessary. I have ways you haven't even dreamt about for watching you two and I _will _know if there is any physical fighting. Now come in and sit down." He intoned, then left the two boys alone.

_Dear Merlin. What will I come back to. _Snape thought to himself as he slammed the door behind him. _I believe I will be in need of a stiff drink before the night is over._


	6. Two Hours Later

_There Is No Sentiment_

_Chapter 6_

_Two Hours Later_

_Fuck - _

_W_as the only word that Harry's head could produce given all the blood that had rushed to it. Not surprising seeing his current predicament. Eyes as wide as saucers Harry fixated his eyes straight into the bulging grey pair of the teen before him. _How...How the hell did this happen!_ The Chosen One screamed in his mind, too frozen with shock to move away from the rigid being in front of him, Harry stayed still. His lips were pressed against him. _His lips are surprisingly soft._.. Harry thought to himself half absent-mindedly.

Draco, naturally was the first to pull back. And he did so harshly, wrenching his face away from Harry's own in pure disgust. Draco swore viciously as he tumbled back over the chair he was previously sat in. Harry's mind seemed to snap back into reality in slow motion, as he struggled to come to terms with the full extent of what had just played out between himself and the infamous Malfoy heir.

After Draco yanked himself away from Harry's beetroot face, the dark haired boy realised that the blond's face was slightly worryingly white, or at least it was more white than his normal pale complexion. Not that he was concerned about Malfoy or anything. It's not like his concern was intentional.

_Oh dear Merlin, what will I tell Ron_? Harry dug his hands into his scalp, grasping tightly to the dark birds nest that was his hair.

"Potter, I can't be _that_ bad can I? You honestly look like your about to cry..." Draco said, his voice deep and husky, sounding as though he was trying to perform a sneer but couldn't quite manage it. _Oh God I can still taste him in my mouth - I feel as though I may vomit!_Draco thought as he looked Potter up and down, taking in the boys facade of utter terror and the slight tremor that seemed to run through his hands. Harry's face was more red than he had ever seen the Weasels go._ He looks like he's never kissed anyone before? Thinking of that: "_God Potter, I bet you've never snogged anyone before! Have you? Jesus Christ, Potter you'd better not have just had your first kiss with me! Although you did steel that pretty boy Diggory's girl last year, but that's hardly what I would call fair play, Potter, her boyfriend _had_ just died! You really did get in on a lucky one there!" This time Draco managed to pull off a full on typical Malfoy smirk. His usual complexion had also thankfully flooded back to his skin, as despite himself with every single sentence passing Harry's conscious was growing with guilt - if Malfoy had fainted because of the kiss, Harry would have been the one who would have had to deal with him. Alas the colour that returned to his face made him look almost his usual self. However Harry could still detect the undeniable unease in his icy glare.

"Of course I have, Malfoy! And for your information Cho, believe it or not, came on to me!" Harry scoffed, turning his body even further from the blond, hunching his narrow shoulders and ducking his head while staring intently at his shoes. "And I would prefer not to talk about it, if you don't mind, Malfoy!" Harry blurted out, sounding particularly defensive with his words tumbling out of his mouth before he could attempt to stop them.

"Oh yes, terribly sorry, didn't realise your love life was a sore subject." Malfoy continued, his smirk still plastered across his face, "however that mudblood homework slave of yours must have slipped my mind. But of course there's still Weasel's little sister, but then knowing you, Potter, you might even be doing the Weasel himself, possibly even at the same time!" This time the Slytherin actually laughed at his own hilarious wit causing Harry to spin his head round to face the other teen in pure disgust. "Oh very funny, Malfoy, but I'm not like that!" Harry mumbled.

"Like _what_, Potter?" Malfoy drawled, starring directly into Harry's darting eyes.

"You know… like, well…" Harry trailed off blushing violently, yet again to Malfoy's great amusement.

"_Gay_, Potter, you mean g-a-y!" Harry's face contorted into the epitome of embarrassment. "I know it's a hard concept for you muggle borns to grasp, but in high society we rise above all forms of prejudice. I truly pity your small minded world, with all your discrimination against race and sexuality. Love is love, no matter what gender or race you are."

Harry raised his bottle green eyes to meet Draco's own and gave him an incredulous look at what had just been said. '_Love is Love'. 'Love is Love'!_ _Did Malfoy really just say 'love is love' of all the most stupid and hypercritical things to say? _

_"_You Draco Malfoy are the most - _the_ most selfish, arrogant bastard I have ever met. If I recall correctly, didn't you say to Pansy yourself; 'In the real world there is no sentiment' " Harry boldly stated before going on to say, "How can you stand there, looking down on muggles for discriminating each other due to the colour of their skin when you hate muggle borns because of their blood? If you were to fall in love with, say, what you call a mudblood, would love still be love then, Malfoy? Can the muggle borns choose who their parents are before they're even born? Can they help that their blood is not as 'pure' as you claim yours is? No they fucking can't! You call Hermione a 'mudblood' and say she has 'filthy blood', but you can't hide away from the fact that she's not only smarter than you, but also every other pure blood in the entire school! Of course she didn't choose to be muggle born, so don't you dare say that muggles are stupid with their prejudice ways because you pure bloods are just as bad, if not worse!" During his tirade, Harry stalked towards Draco with each sentence that flew out his mouth. His bright eyes burning with hatred and animosity, all of which he directed at the shocked and seemingly outraged blonde.

When he had finally finished Harry was standing so close to Malfoy, that Draco that he could feel every panting breath the smaller boy made. As well as hearing the feverish hammering of Harry's heart thumping against his protruding ribs. Draco's face suddenly became void of any emotion. All except for Draco's silvery eyes which seemed to search Harry face, as though it was a puzzling ancient runes sequence he needed to translate, for the answers of questions he could not dare ask. As Harry saw the child-like innocence that passed over Draco's gaze he felt some of the anger that seeped though his body ease away.

Draco gave Harry once last surprisingly desperate look, turned on his heel and marched away. As Draco's twisted his body away from Harry he was glad. He didn't think he could hold his marble like expression any longer. Draco instantly felt his jaw go slack as he could only imagine his face looked like some pathetic melodramatic teenage boy pulling some kind of strop. In a final attempt to save the remains of his crumbling dignity Draco tried to pull off a form on his usual swagger as he stormed out of Snape's office forty-five minutes early, although he only was able to force himself to leave the room quicker, subsequently giving the Chosen twat behind him that he was more upset than he was letting on. But then if Draco ever did give this impression to Potter he would be absolutely right.

Lucius could feel the trickle of blood drip down the side of his thin wrist due to the painfully tight shackles that bound his arms to the iron chair he was tied to. He looked up in distaste to the officer who was sat opposite him in, what he thought, absentmindedly, to be a far more comfortable looking chair than the one he was currently situated on. Honestly, he had been there for hours and quite frankly, if they thought they were going to get any information out of him they could at _least _be punctual. _It must be all the half breeds that act as if they know how to run the place. If only the Dark Lord was here, I would imagine him taking much satisfaction out of taking part in a massacre in this revolting place. Although I would think he would probably take part in at least performing the cruciatus curse on me first. _

As Lucius heard his guard take a deep intake of air he snapped his head up to meet the other man's eyes. "Lucius Malfoy II, son of Abraxas Malfoy, husband of Narsissa Malfoy, father of Draco Malfoy, I am here today to question you on the events that happened last July in the Department of Mystery. We will be asking you several rounds of question over the commencing weeks. You will be confined to this room in the coming weeks until further notice. Be warned, failure to answer truthfully could not only lead to death but various means of torture. We have been granted special permission by the Glorious Minister of Magic himself, Rufus Scrimgeour, to be able to perform every method of extracting information that exists." Lucius' response was to stare, silently at the fat man who was looking more and more nervously at him as he delivered the most intense glare that Lucius could muster. Finally Lucius decided that the best way to really throw the discussing man off his game would be to act and perform like a madman for the duration of him stay. It would give them reason not to believe anything Lucius might reveal about the Dark Lord, and possibly give them a chance to grant him innocent but deemed insane.

Therefore Lucius threw back his head back to form a mad, haunting cackle that even sent chills down the back of his own spine. Lucius could see the bald man before me wipe away a line of nervous sweat that had trickle its way into his pig like eyes. Said man then gave a short caught and waddled out of the room.

A couple of hours later when the dirty blonde man felt as though he would have to commit suicide soon, simply just to add some form excitement to his life. Being left alone with his thoughts was never a fun activity for him, even on his best days. However, today was defiantly not one of best days! His thoughts would wander through old memories of his school days, such as bullying the odd bumbling Hufflepuff or his first meeting with the Slug-club run by that obese idiot, Slughorn. It then decided to veer off far from his somewhat awkward school days, as even Lucius went through 'a phase', and to the first time he cast the killing curse and the delightful power he felt. The almost orgasmic sense energy rushing through his veins and the and the immense satisfaction he had felt for days after. Some may call him sadistic but to Lucius, killing was his passion. It was an instant stress reliever and calmed him down immediately. _Oh yes…I remember my first kill. If I recall correctly it was a young Gryffindor mudblood. It was my initiation to join the Death Eaters, an event I could never forget. _

Just as the eldest surviving Malfoy was about to fully absorb himself into yet another sentimental memory a shrill giggle caused his head to start painfully pulsating into a dull ache and eyes to snap open, all his senses returning. Glaring viscously at the toad like woman before him he quickly realised who she was, thus giving her his best and widest grin. The woman, who he now could name as Dolores Umbridge. He remembered Draco writing nearly every week to tell him of this woman who had an explicit flair for rightly bringing back unforgivable curses as punishment at Hogwarts. "Why Hello Lucius. I am oh-so very excited to be spending so much time together over the next few weeks. I do sincerely hope we can really get to know each other." _I doubt this poisonous frog like creature has ever considered acting upon anything she claimed was sincere in her life! _Smiling sweetly, Umbridge then leaned foreword and caressed Lucius' greasy hair in a disturbingly lovingly way, as one would do to their favourite pet cat. Trying desperately to yank his head away from the offending hand, Lucius only achieved the achievement of ungracefully banging his head sharply against the cast iron seat so hard his ears rang. Umbridge swiftly changed her position at exactly the same time to grip his hair painfully. Malfoy decided that the best course of action would be to just ignore the malicious woman. _Damn acting mad! Im not going to submit myself to this kind of torture! _Dropping his chin against his boney chest the man let out a long, drawn out sigh and closed his tired eyes, trying in vain to forget about the hideous woman who was _still _clutching onto his hair like it was her life line. Lucius just tried to focus on the worsening pain throbbing as hard as ever in his left temple.

When Umbridge eventually realised Lucius' simple plan to ignore her she quickly yanked his head up to face her own and moved her spare nail varnished hand to cup his hollow waxen cheek. "Oh Mister Malfoy, come now, let's will have none of that. Won't you be a good boy for little old me. How could we possibly become friends if you persist in ignoring me like this?" She cooed, caressing his face like he was nothing more than a muggle doll. Finally having no more of it he drawled in the usual Malfoy way, "I have no intention of becoming 'friends' with anyone as detestable as you, my dear. Not even if you are to be my only companion for the up-coming weeks." The toad like woman in front of him gasped, clapping her chubby, too tight, ring adorned hand to her pursed pink stained lips. "Lucius Malfoy! I did warn you. I really did, but I can see that you are being a bad, bad boy for me and that simply wont do." After she finished speaking she at last released his hair and swayed to the back of the cell where he could not see, to go and get something. She returned not a minute later carrying…_Are those pink, fluffy handled pliers? _

That evening Hermione found herself in her favourite place throughout the entire school; the library. No one would be able to find her tucked away in a secluded corner surrounded by piles of unsteady books covering her from unwanted onlookers to distract, or in some cases maybe even tease her. However Hermione always managed to arrange her favourite books around herself so she could she see perfectly out onto any students who passed her. It had been a relatively normal night so far and Hermione had just finished her six foot long transfiguration essay. The bushy haired girl had just been about to start her charms when thought she saw a blur of red hair and gangly arms. _But no that cant be right…Ron would never willingly venture into the library without me to forcibly be there to drag him in. Oh Merlin, I can't think every ginger boy passing is Ron. I mean, its like I'm obsessed…which I am not! _She shook her head in a jerky fashion, casing her chestnut mane to bob up and down dramatically, causing her to sigh defeatedly into her open palms. After allowing herself a few moments of self pity, Hermione quickly began to work on her charms homework when it happened again. Behind the book shelf was defiantly someone with flaming orange hair and long, freckly arms. She braced her arms hard on the oak table and rose slightly before she heard a distinct, annoying, soprano giggle that could only belong to the one girl she truly despised in the whole school. This girl had tormented her throughout her first, second and third year relentlessly, with occasional mean comments in fourth, however once it was established that she was dating Victor Krum after the Yule Ball at Christmas, Lavender had decided to simply ignore Hermione, not that it wasn't a much appreciated improvement on her school-life. Of course it was none other than Lavender Brown. Quickly ducking so as to make sure she would not be seen, Hermione found an ideal gap between two huge potions volumes. Unfortunately it did require her to kneel on the hard floor, but it wasn't like anyone was there to see her and even if they were, she was still hidden behind an uncountable quantity of books as well as the desk and chairs. Once she made herself comfortable again she peered through the hole, only to reel back in shock! Ron Weasley and Lavender Brown were in the middle of a full snogging session. Blushing as bright as Ron's hair, if not brighter, Hermione once again looked through the books, only this time glaring at the unaware perpetrators. She took note in complete and utter disgust, that one of Ron's slender hands had seemed to disappear beneath Lavenders white, see thought shirt, with at the very least four buttons discarded, and that Lavender herself had her delicate hands clutched in Ron's wild hair. As well as these details, she couldn't help but hear the brat's lady-like moans and the betraying gingers husky groans. Hermione felt that Ron's groans betrayed her more than seeing him shove his hands desperately up the other girls robes.

Hermione continued to watch this ghastly scene, until Madame Pince arrived. The couple were too involved with each other to possibly notice the harsh woman silently approaching. However, when she finally caught them, Hermione was already sitting at her desk carefully writing her charms work. Hermione was too busy trying desperately in vain to ignore the large stray tears that had leaked out of her eyes, progressing to roll down her round cheeks, while the brown haired girl diligently carried on working. That was until she heard Madam Pince piercing shriek of disgust at the two rumpled teens and quickly ordered them out of _her_ library. Unable to control herself due to the stirring emotions inside her, Hermione let out a loud, almost manic sounding laugh which had the strict librarian stalking over to her alcove. The woman's eagle eyes hastily zoomed in on the shocked, terrified looking girl and snapped at Hermione to leave at once or else she would be barred from ever returning. Too shocked to realise that she, Hermione Jean Granger was being ordered out of a library; the only place she at peace in at Hogwarts, she dumbly stuttered, whilst swivelling her head round frantically, "Who…me?" Before pointing at herself. Madam Pince, outraged, sent to chestnut haired teen sprinted out of the library almost as though she was close to experiencing a full on panic attack. In her sorrow and through a heavy stream of tears, she didn't even notice the certain ginger that she ran into on her way to the nearest toilet. Ron reached an arm out and called after her, "Hermione wait! Wait! What did I do?" and then in a soft whisper, "I'm sorry."

A/N

Hey guys! Thank you for everyone who followed our fan fiction as well as our awesome two whole favourites! xxxx

(We are patiently waiting for a third person to favourite so we can call you our Golden Trio)

Our aim is to post the next chapter sometime later today but we did write this chapter at 4 in the morning, so yeah!

Thanks again to everyone who has read TINS and especially to you guys who have read all the way down here!

Tiger-Lilly-876


	7. Two Hours Earlier

There is no Sentiment

Chapter 7

A/N Hi guys, today we did receive some negative feedback regarding our plot line being, well, a bit messy… and we totally agree! In this chapter we are going to bring things together and explain the plot lines (a bit) we have made for readers to understand better. If you are still confused please don't hesitate to comment! Sometimes we forget that people don't know what is going on inside our heads whilst they are reading! So please bare with us as we are just two stupid 13 and 14 year old, Harry Potter obsessed girls…xxx So yeah just to clarify on the chapters we have written so far; Draco and Harry have been having detentions with each other and in the last chapter they accidentally kissed, how they managed to do that is explained in this Chapter, Lucius Malfoy has been taken out of his cell from Azkaban and is being questioned by Delores Umbridge, Hermione has recently discovered she has feelings for Ron, however she discovers him snogging Lavender Brown. We hope this helps! xoxox

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Two hours earlier _

Harry was seated opposite Malfoy. The Slytherin was scribbling some kind of seemingly nonsensical script into a plain black leather journal. Harry simply watched him, his mind continuously slipping in and out of day dreaming and thinking about what he was going to do for the next three hours. Snape hadn't set the boys any lines to write or any tasks to complete. They just had to either sit there in painstaking silence or get on with some homework, or in Malfoy's case write in his stupid little diary. That was until Draco dropped the emerald feathered quill he was using, closed his book with a snap and looked up at the Chosen One, "If your going to stare at me Potter you could at least do it less obviously, I mean I _know_ I am probably the most attractive human being you have ever laid eyes on, but come on Potter, I'm not an object." Harry's eyes widened immediately as he spluttered to answer the cocky boy's comment. Harry felt his face heat up dramatically. He was only able to stutter nervously; "I was merely curious as to what you writing in that book!"

Draco sniggered at the smaller boy's, not only new complexion, but also his hasty response. Draco then casually continued to write in the hand bound book, looking more and more pleased with himself for making Potter squirm as each second passed. Harry just turned away and sighed deeply at the utter childishness of the other boy's attitude. Deciding he had nothing else to do other than start some of his never ending supply of homework, Harry reached blindly into his brown satchel on the floor, which was leaning against his chair, and to his dismay pulled out his crumpled, ink stained Potions essay. Harry grumbled despite of himself as he saw the task specifications, realising that it was to be a huge four foot long piece on 'The Importance of Medicinal Potions'.

Over the next ten minutes The Chosen One let out a persistent series of exasperated groans. He simply couldn't complete his homework. _Why, after five years of being truly abysmal at Potions, have I decided to follow through in a career that involves the dreaded subject? Could I actually get any more stupid?_

"Merlin's beard, Potter, you must have to pay your friends to hang out with you if you make these kind of noises every time you do something as trivial and easy as homework!" Draco sneered loftily, his eyebrows raised at the boy across from him. "Oh, wait, I forgot, you probably get that Granger of yours to do all your homework. I bet this is the first time you ever even looked at homework in the last, what five, six years?" Harry tried to ignore Malfoy's annoying speech. However he couldn't stop himself from pressing his quill so hard against his parchment that a considerable amount his black grammar checking ink, not only splattered all over his already messy homework but his entire face and the lens of his broken round glasses. _God I'm such an idiot! _Harry thought, not realising he had in fact shouted this exclamation out loud, earning himself a; "Glad we're finally on the same page," from the suddenly laughing blonde.

Harry suddenly pulled his glasses off his face and began to rub them feverishly against his wool jumper. However he only succeeded in covering both lens in the dripping ink, as well the wire frames. Frustrated, Harry roughly shoved the stained glasses back upon his face. This then left a thin inky outline against his already ink smudged skin. Whilst he did so The Golden Boy thought that for the first time ever being with him, he had heard Malfoy truly laugh. Sure he had heard Malfoy sneer and snigger all the time and occasionally the boy might give off a slight chuckle, come to think of it, but Harry had never properly heard the Slytherin laugh before. Harry found himself wandering how often Malfoy ever had actual reason to laugh in his life. Looking over her saw the pale boys head tipped back with his hands clutching his chair to keep himself upright. _He looks so much younger. _Harry noticed, his eyes scanning Draco's face. Harry than quickly turned to stare at his black hands and let out another long groan. _Not even Neville would be clumsy enough to do something as embarrassing as this! _Harry was just about to wipe his stained hands against his Gryffindor school robes when he felt the cool tickle of a cleaning charm hit him, accompanied by the intonation of, "Scrougify!" Jolting his head up in shock, Harry knew he secretly appreciated the spell, yet every fibre of his body urged him to scream that he actually knew how to do magic. But all The Chosen One said was a quick, "Why?" Followed by a much louder and clearer, "Piss of Malfoy!" The blonde boy looked every bit as calm as Harry felt humiliated and only acted by raising one of his perfectly arched, blonde eyebrows and droned, "Contrary to popular belief, I do have a heart Potter." He then went on to ruin it all by stating, "Although I could watch you fret about all day, I don't want the novelty to wear off to soon as I expect I will be seeing a lot more of your idiocy in our up coming detentions."

_One Hour and forty-five minutes later_

Bored out of his mind, Draco opened his book and started to work once again on the Cabinet's almost impossible runes that he had found in the Room of Requirement. If Draco was ever going to translate it before Christmas he would need to spend much more time working on it. _At least I don't have to worry about father sending letters to me practically every day, reminding me of the Malfoy pure blood decorum. Really I feel as though some part of me should be thanking Potter for putting my father in Azkaban._ Draco pushed the ridiculous thought far out of his mind and continued translating.

Harry had long since given up on his Potions essay and had returned to staring openly at the blond again, not caring if Draco was going to pick him up on it - he was past caring. Thinking that he had nothing better to do Harry decided to see how far he could go to make Malfoy implode with anger towards him. The Chosen One decided to sing. Not only was this an ingenious way to pass time but it would also irritate the hell out of Draco. Harry began to quietly chant the Hogwarts school song that Dumbledore had them all sing at the start of every school year. As Harry started the second verse he began singing louder. All this time The Chosen One had both eyes fixated on the Slytherin in front of him. Malfoy didn't even flinch when Harry attempted to reach the high notes. Slightly disappointed by the other boy's reaction, Harry's only other plan was to get even louder. Once again Draco didn't even stir. _What's wrong with him? God if Draco suddenly burst into song, I would have tried to kill him at least once by now! Maybe he's under the imperious curse… there's only one way I could possibly prove it. _With that finial thought Harry abruptly jumped out of his chair, stormed over to the silent Slytherin and screamed the finial line of the song right into his face; "AND LEARN UNTIL OUR BRAINS ALL ROT!"

As he screeched the finale of his serenade, Harry bent his head down so that it was just mere millimetres away from the Slytherin's own tidy locks. While Harry shouted the final word, Draco jerked his head upwards with intentions to glare at Harry, instead, as the Chosen One's face was so inconveniently close to his own, Draco could't possibly stop himself before his own lips crashed into Harry's. Draco wasn't able to prevent himself from a throaty groan when he realised Harry's mouth was still wide open from when he was singing. _Oh God, Potter had better not interpret that as a sound of enjoyment! I am definitely not enjoying this. _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Snape was in the middle of pouring himself a small glass tumbler of whiskey, when he saw in the one way mirror system he had set up to make sure the two boys didn't ruin his office or end up killing each other, however 'unfortunate' that would be. The two boys had been relatively quiet throughout the two hours they had been together, with only a small quarrel to disturb the silence. That was, until The-Bloody-Boy-Who-Lived-To-Annoy-Him started to sing. His eyes sharpened in on the boy through his little mirror and he strained his ears to catch the words. _No, he's not singing that song is he. Oh Merlin, anything but that song! Out of all monstrous things for the brat to whine, why does he pick that song? _Snape cried in his head as he realised that Potter had chosen to sing his most hated tune; The Hogwarts School Song, created of course by the mad Dumbledore. Snape had also been forced to sing the dreadful melody throughout his school days, when he returned back to Hogwarts to teach he had prayed that the old man had stopped the tradition - alas unfortunately not.

He cursed his bad luck, as he had created a brilliant contraption used to spy on people with, yet he could not work out how to turn the volume off. If the greasy haired man had to listen to The Chosen Brats singing for much longer, he would surely march into his office and strangle to boy. Tipping his head back, Snape took a long gulp of his whisky, wincing as it burnt the back of his throat. When he looked back at the mirror he saw something he never thought he would see. _Potter and Draco are…they are -. No they cant be. But they are. Their kissing. Oh Dear Merlin what has the world come to. One moment Potter is singing awfully, the next he is attached to Draco's face? _Snape grabbed the mirror in two hands at scrutinised every inch of it. _It could be faulty_…he thought, unconfidently. However after a few stunned seconds, the two boys drew back, obviously disgusted with what had just transpired. _Well I would be too if I had to even touch Potter, so I cant blame Draco for looking so sickly. How on earth could this have happened? Actually scratch that - I don't want to know, although I will definitely be having words with Draco! What is possibly going through his mind? Is he interested in Potter? Judging by his face I think not! But still, If the Dark Lord found out, Draco would be worse off than he already is!_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_


	8. The 'Talk' With Severus Snape

There Is No Sentiment Chapter 8

As soon as Draco had stomped out of Snape's office and rounded the corner he gave a long, drawn out sigh while sliding his fingers through his sleek hair and gripped hard. Suddenly something caught his eye; a dark ominous figure was lurking in the shadows. His pale face was shrouded in darkness within the dim candle-lit corridor. Quickly composing his features into the perfect mask of indifference and soothing down his tousled hair, Draco calmed himself by curling his nimble fingers around his wand that was deep inside his pocket. "Leave it alone, Draco." A lazy drawl echoed around him, bouncing off the walls. "Severus," Draco greeted flippantly. "What a surprise seeing you here."

"Likewise, Draco, as far as I have understood, you have at the very least forty minutes of detention with Mister Potter left." Snape spat sardonically, gliding forward with a resemblance that was eerily similar to the Dementors that had haunted Hogwarts throughout the blondes third year.

The tension weighed down on Draco as he waited for Snape to say something. Yet all the man did was tilt his head slightly and look at Draco with a slight sense of pity and confusion.

_Oh God, knows... He knows about the... Incident between Potter and I. _

As if reading his mind Snape somewhat awkwardly ground out, "So...You and Potter?"

Draco suddenly jumped back from the greasy haired man, flailing his hands about his head as though he had slapped him."Draco, for the love of Merlin, compose yourself boy, stop acting like a bloody bird,"

Snape proceeded to lean forward and placed a hand on the younger boy's shoulder with an expression on his face that looked as though it was paining him to do so. "Draco, don't be embarrassed. If you hypothetically find yourself attracted to the same gender, do not be alarmed. You'll find that many great wizards of the century have been homosexual. For example, the current headmaster is in fact-" Draco leapt back even further than he had done previously, his back arching as it hit the stone wall behind him. He held his hands up in a defeated gesture to stop the man from ever finishing his sentence. The blondes complexion was red enough to put Potter to shame, as he stuttered, 'Spare me the lecture, Snape... I- I-I've had enough experience," Draco caught the tint of pink that crept over the older man's cheekbones. "

"Very well... I was just trying to... Never Mind!" Snape shook his head in a disgusted manor and slunk off as fast as he could manage without actually running.

The rest of the trek back to the Slytherin common room seemed to pass in a daze as Draco replayed the excruciating convocation that had just taken place between himself and his head of house. Once he finally remembered the password to enter the common room, he collided straight into the gangly Theodore Nott. The taller boy looked down through his large glasses to stare bewilderedly at the normally coordinated blond. The ice grey eyes lifted to reach Theodore's own hazel pair with a strange look that Theodore had never before seen in the shorter teen. He was about to open his mouth to question Malfoy when the said boy blurted out; "Within the last forty minutes, I think I have kissed Potter and conversed about my sex life with Snape. My life is over."

They stared into each others eyes for a few tense seconds before Theo suddenly burst into hysterical laughter. Once the laughter finally trailed off Theo's eyes began to widened and his already fair skin paled considerably. The chestnut haired boy leant down, his breath rapidly fluttering against Draco's neck whilst his curly fringe tickled the blondes's high cheekbones. "You- you didn't mention me? Did you Draco?" The young blond aristocrat folded his harms across his chest and sighed exasperatedly. "That was years ago Theodore, and I thought we agreed never to mention that again!" Theo stepped back, obviously embarrassed, fiddling with his glasses, blinking

rather owlishly. He then preceded to try and step around his fellow classmate. Draco, however was having none of that and manoeuvred his body to block off the gawky teenager's path. "Theo," he whined grabbing his friends arm and pulling him roughly towards him, causing Theo to stumble and blush. "I'm in emotional distress and your trying to leave me? What kind of friend are you?" Draco cried incredulously. "No one who wants to listen to you whining all the bloody time." Draco raised an eyebrow and Theo stopped trying to continue his awkward attempt in pushing past the blond and calmly stood in front of Draco. "It's not my problem that you got off with Potter! You made it very clear to me that you could kiss whom ever you want." Theodore muttered quietly as Draco rolled his eyes at the boy.

"How was your detention Harry?" Hermione inquired with a tight smile, at odds with her knuckles clenched so tight onto her book, one would be able to make out the white bone from beneath the skin.

However Harry, whom was in a foul mood from his detention, didn't even raise his eyes to take in her pained demeanour. He was just so, so tired of it all. He wanted to sleep for what seemed like a thousand years and really, he just couldn't be bothered to talk to Hermione.

As Harry reached the entrance to his common room he clenched his eyes shut for a few seconds, muttering, "Uneventful." Opening his eyes with a sigh, he trudged up the stairs to his bedroom. If Harry had not been in such a foul mood; if he where to have simply looked back at his friend, he would have seen Hermione's face fall as her eyes welled up with unshed tears and her shoulders drop, starting to shake with slight tremors. He would have seen her angrily rub her fists against her eyes before deeming it useless, instead turning to bury her head in the crook of her arm, whispering to herself about _stupid boys _and _useless friends. _But he didn't look back. He didn't see any of it.

Harry threw himself onto his unmade bed midst letting out a steady stream of curses directed at a certain blonde haired Slytherin. Stretching an arm out, he grasped widely in mid-air until he grabbed the closest object to him, which happened to be his school robe. Harry let out an inaudible scream so as to try and smother the burning fire that coursed through his entire body. He could feel it - the magic bubbling beneath his skin. It was taunting him, singing a steady chant in his head of - _destroy, break, ruin, wreck, shatter, rip, tear, smash, _\- it was going to drive him insane if he didn't do something. Anything. He just needed to release the pent up energy that was surging within his body and mind.

Obviously he wouldn't be able to sleep in this state, no matter what calming exercises he tried to carry out inside his head. Counting to ten one last time and only having it frustrate him more than before, Harry realised he was going to have to expel some of his energy. Chest heaving, he slowly heaved himself up, only to slump back down. With his elbows braced on his knobbly knees Harry carefully tried to sort out his thoughts when, _I'm an idiot. Why didn't I think of it earlier. The room of requirement. _Shooting up to his feet Harry almost fell back down again as all the blood rushed from his head, leaving his dizzy and having to clutch onto his bedpost for support.

_Come to think of it, when was that last time I had a proper meal? _

Once the dizziness had faded into a dull headache the black haired boy crept over to his trunk, carful to watch his step on the creaky floorboard so as to not alert Neville to his movements. Attention was really the last this he wanted right now and the thought of having to talk made his head throb.

Reaching into the depths of his trunk was a challenge in itself as it looked as though he had left a herd of kneazels in there, but after a few minutes of throwing socks over his head and balling up old tee shirts that where in his way, his hand caught the material that felt like holding silky water. Pulling it out, he hastily threw it over his head and ran to the stairs. By the time he reached the bottom the common room had become alive with people, thus quite crowded. However this served as to give Harry the perfect opportunity to escape completely unnoticed by all the people who where rapped up in their own little worlds. He managed to slip past his fellow housemates, only getting cornered once or twice, and he only tripped once. Before creeping out the door Harry swept his eyes across the room, trying to pick out the bushy head of hair he knew so well, but decided she must have gone to bed early.

Luckily Harry was able to leave as a couple of fourth years entered, meaning he could creep past them into the deserted hallway, save for the Gryffindor stragglers making their way slowly over to the Fat Lady portrait.

As Harry crept along the winding corridors, he didn't notice his shaking hands being drawn to his wand and soon he was fiddling with its cold, wooden wand seemed to calm him and his racing thoughts, letting all of his anxiety sink into the background as he thought up which spells could cause the most destruction and which required the most energy.

Harry was almost at the right corridor when he thought he heard a faint purr in the distance causing him to quicken his pace considerably. As the seconds dragged on, the dark haired boy decided that he had to be safe from the evil Mrs Norris and her even worse owner. He could even see the tapestry that lead to the Room of Requirement, when suddenly Filch seemed to just appear out of mid air. Harry shook his head from side to side before he hastily ducked behind the closest suit of armour, holding his breath anxiously as the old caretaker shuffled past with the usual permeant scowl etched upon his sagging face and squinted grey eyes flickering over to suit that Harry hid behind. With bated breath Harry counted to ten before letting himself breath normally and only after the man was out of sight and earshot that Harry realised, with thoughts of self-contempt, that he was invisible. _I have, in fact, been invisible this whole time_. Sighing, he quickly arranged his cloak around his body before sprinting to the entrance.

Rounding the corner and skidding to a halt with an unbalanced stumble, Harry was unpleasantly surprised to see the back of the familiar, impeccably groomed blonde head standing outside the wall that lead to the Room of Requirement. He edged closer with his back pressed flat against the cold stone wall and his breath held so as to get caught, what with his heavy breathing from his unplanned sprint. He was only a few meters away when the door cracked open and Draco slipped in, not before casting a quick glance around the hallway.

Confusion and anger where the most prominent of Harry's emotions as he realised that his impromptu duelling session would not be happening.

_Does he really have to ruin everything. _

Harry still ran desperately for the open door, knowing that if it shut, that this would be the last time he would ever be able to follow Malfoy into the room. Having only just made it, Harry took a minute to take in his surroundings. He was shocked to find that Draco had wished for this particular place. It was filled with ridiculous piles of clutter that in some places they were stacked so high, they reached the arched ceiling. Spinning quickly to find Malfoy, Harry noticed that the boy casually passed by all the chaos around him. The Slytherin seemed to have his eyes fixated on some object Harry couldn't make out. He saw that the other boy's eyes possessed an emotion that Harry had never before seen in them; it looked like guilt. Unsure of what exactly was happening Harry simply decided to keep a few paces back and watch the young aristocrat intently for any signs of nefarious intent. What happened next was not what Harry would have ever expected to happen. Instead of continuing on in whatever it was he was doing in the strange room, Draco turned on his heel and crossed his arms.

"I know your there Potter."

It was safe to say harry was not expecting this and could not be blamed for the shrill scream that left his lips.


	9. The Room Of Requirement

_Does Potter actually think I'm stupid? The bloody idiot! I saw and heard the door close behind him! _

"You know Potter, everyone knows you have that invisibility cloak. It's practically common knowledge!" Draco said.

"Excuse me? It's not! It's just you Slytherin prats spreading rumours!"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night… besides Potter you twat, you're under it right now, literally as I am saying this! I can't actually see you." Draco sighed wearily as he pinched the bridge of his nose and went back to scanning his runes.

Harry spluttered indignantly whilst pulling his fathers cloak hastily from around his body. Trying awkwardly to change the subject, he casually asked, "What are you doing anyway, Malfoy?"

"As if it's any of your business!" Malfoy shook his head.

_Potter is an imbecile. _

Harry tentatively stepped further towards to the cabinet while Draco had his back turned. Harry peered over Draco's shoulder, absently regretting that he had to stand on his tip-toes to see what Draco was doing.

Draco flinched when he felt Harry's breath on the back of his neck. When Harry laughed at his reaction he could feel his chest vibrating as it rested lightly against his tense shoulder blades.

Dramatically Draco spun on his toes, his robes billowing around him, getting caught in-between Harry's legs. Draco privately thought that it would have been more than worthy of Professor Snape if only Potter had learnt any - "PERSONAL SPACE!"

Harry's face only reddened slightly at this point. He also didn't move back. He stared at Draco in the eye and said, "Oh, Hermione's rather good at that kind of stuff."

Draco flared his nostrils, "Good for her," he muttered, returning to his parchment.

"I could, you know, maybe bring it to her and, well, get her to decipher it for you…?" Harry visibly cringed as he heard his voice crack in the effort to ask his question as indifferently as possible. He failed.

Draco raised an eyebrow, a smirk ready on his lips, "Really Potter? And why on Earth would you, The Golden boy, help me, the son of an apparent Death Eater," Harry rolled his eyes, "and worst of all a Slytherin, in fact a Prefect in Slytherin."

"Errrrrmm, well, you see I'm rather curious as to what the runes actually mean. Um it looks really interesting, kind of… and I thought _maybeIcouldhelpyou?"_

"Are you actually joking Potter? Are you mocking me? Okay fine, we're going to go this right now. Come here Potter. I am going to show you the literal pain that is ancient runes. I have been suffering through these lessons for three years now. You are going to witness this pain and suffer through it with me!" Draco's eyes glistened with passion as Harry paled considerably, Draco quickly raised his hands, backtracking, "No, no Potter, it's not actually that bad. I don't know wether you have picked this up yet, but I have a slight tendency to over exaggerate."

A real laugh escaped Harry's lips and Draco couldn't help but think that he looked, well to be honest, kind of…more decent looking than usual.

_God that sounds awful. _

Draco blushed, firmly shoving those ridiculous thoughts aside before grabbing Harry by his wrist, pulling him over to the cushions he had laid out in front of the cabinet, carefully stepping around the papers scattered across the floor in what he called an organised mess.

Sighing exasperatedly, he wandlessly conjured up another pillow for Potter to sit on, causing Harry raised an eyebrow at the display.

Draco quickly launched into a full on lecture, his face lighting up as though he was a child on Christmas day. He then started grabbing at multiple pieces of parchment, wildly flapping them in front of Harry's rather bemused face, pointing excitedly at different symbols and explaining them in what Harry thought sounded like a whole other language.

"You know I haven't ever taken an Ancient Runes class before, Draco." Harry said, with a light undertone of resentment to his voice.

"Well, what do you know then?"

"Sometimes Hermione likes to talk about it. Not exactly with us, more at us."

At Draco's incredulous look he hastily added, "Oh, and I have sort of read bits of Hermione's old textbooks. It's not that bad but I just don't have the time, what with Quidditch and all that."

"Right… well at least you know the basics." Draco said. Adjusting his papers into a more linear order. He then restarted his original speech, more calmly, more slowly and in a more understandable fashion for Harry's sake.

Much to his surprise Harry found that he could understand what Draco was saying and felt that the comments he was making in return were actually worth mentioning. He felt it was a pleasant contrast in comparison to when he had to sit through Hermione blithering on in something that sounded distinctly like Gobbledegook.

—

After spotting Harry yawn three times in a row Draco muttered "Tempus" under his breath and discovered that they had spent at least four hours together in a gradually more and more animatedly discussion about the runes engraved on the cabinet above them. They had also managed to gravitate towards each other and remarkably had not got into any fights. However soon, without any particular warning Draco noticed that Harry's eyes seemed to be closed more often than open and his comments became more slurred and less frequent.

Before he knew it Draco felt Harry's head lolling onto his shoulder. He couldn't stop his eyes from widening in surprise. _Harry Potter has fallen asleep on me. If Father found out he would kill me, hell, if Theo found out he would kill me! There's no escaping this. I can hardly drag him back to his own bed. I could wake him up but… he just looks more relaxed than I have ever seen him, even when he's around his friends… _

Knowing that he was perhaps acting foolishly on his own impulse Draco summoned more pillows to surround himself and Harry and some blankets for good measure. Being a Malfoy, and therefor gentle by nature, Draco easily laid Harry carefully down onto the pillows and tucked a blanket around his body. Looking down at Harry, Draco's hands immediately started to loosen his tie on a pure whim. Whilst un-doing it he found himself absentmindedly thinking of how he would never have thought his fingers would be touching a red and gold Gryffindor tie so intimately around another boy's neck, much less Harry Potter's neck. He then hastily remembered that Harry's glasses were not in fact magical so therefore could not be worn in bed. He tenderly removed them from his face.

Fighting back a yawn himself Draco decided that right now all he wanted to do was sleep. He couldn't possibly imagine himself leaving Harry and the warm nest of blankets and pillows that he had created to venture down to the cold, dank dungeons at three in the morning.

He quickly shrugged off his jumper and thew his tie to the floor. Looking at his own makeshift bed Draco realised he would need something more substantial between himself and Harry, just for his own dignity. It would simply be disastrous if another incident occurred between him and Harry. Although Draco wouldn't admit it out loud, over the past four hours he had seen Harry in a different way. He just couldn't ignore the nagging thought at the back of his mind that reminded him of the fact that this would probably never happen again.

Putting that unpleasant though out of his mind yet again that evening, he hastily arranged the pillow in a perfect barrier of defence between himself and Harry. He found himself rather quickly drifting off to sleep, with confidence that Harry wouldn't dare, even in his sleep, cross over that boundary.

—

The first thing Draco felt when he woke up was something soft entwined around his fingers, something rather heavy draped over his torso and something preventing his legs from moving.

Draco's eyes fluttered open, when he saw what change of positioning that had happened during the night he wished he had never woken up in the first place. He instinctively jerked upwards in shock, his hand automatically clenching into a fist, yanking at Harry's hair.

"Ow," Harry mumbled into the curve of Draco's neck. His eyes clenching shut and his nose scrunching up in annoyance whilst he tightened his grip around Draco's waist considerably.

Draco set his head back down to the pillow where it was formerly resting. He mentally progressed to listing all the bad things he had ever done to Harry in life and really when you put them all together were they _that_ bad? Did he really deserve what ever kind of living hell he was in right now? No, he though with resignation. He did not.

Deciding that he needed to find away from this strangely comfortable nightmare, save his embarrassment. Firstly he needed the time. After casting Tempus again to his utter horror he saw that it was 11.30am. They had slept through and into their third lesson of the day. After mentally going through his timetable with a groan he could't suppress, he realised himself and Harry both had Potions with Snape. The mere thought of looking at Snape in the eye as he walked late into his lesson with Harry, both of them scruffy and looking particularly tired made him want to be sick. He knew what Snape would immediately think; he and Harry had just had sex.

_Of course then he would to continue to cut our head's open and harvest our brains for potions. I'll_ _have to_ _deal with that later. For now I need to find some way to wake Harry up. _

Draco gingerly prodded Harry on the cheek. When he received nothing more than a tired groan Draco realised he needed to be more forceful.

"Potter!" Draco hissed, "Potter! For God's sake Harry! Wake up!" As none of his efforts made any difference, Draco decided to use the fear tac-tic; "Harry! Quick! Snape's here!"

Harry immediately launched himself onto all-fours upon hearing 'Snape'. However for a few short seconds Harry was ignorantly unaware of the fact that he had both hands either side of Draco's head, with one knee one the far side of Draco's waist and the other in-between Draco's legs, brushing his crotch. It was only until Harry realised that Snape was not in fact looming over him, as he often did, but indeed not anywhere in his immediate surroundings. It was only when he looked down when he was truly terrified.

Draco was blushing brightly and looking anywhere except at Harry's face. This is the most dishevelled Harry had ever seen Draco in his life. Obviously Draco did use product in his hair despite the rumours that had been travelling the school for years that Draco's hair was just natural perfection. To be brutally honest Draco looked as though he'd just revived the best shag in his life. With a brief glance down at his own uniform and the creases on it, he suspected he looked just as bad.

"Harry, it is half past eleven. We are currently meant to be in Potions." Draco said in an almost monotone voice, that was until Harry moved his knee up in surprise and Draco could not be blamed for the ungodly squeal that should have never have past his lips under any circumstance. If his Father were to hear him…

"Damn it, God I'm sorry!" Harry gasped pulling away immediately from Draco. He sat down on one of the furthest pillows while he watched Draco wince as he rather bow-leggedly got to his feet.

"Forget it. We need to go now!" Draco ordered.

Harry sighed loudly looking positively mortified at the thought of lessons. Blindly groping around the floor he managed to pick up his glasses and when felt like a tie. Before he was able to think it was yanked out of his hands.

"No, no, no. Just no Harry, I do have some dignity left, but if we walk into class wearing each other's ties, I fear I might actually evaporate in embarrassment." Draco forcefully handed over Harry's actual tie.

"Yes, right." Harry murmured as they made for the door together.

—


End file.
